Elle, ma Coloc' et Moi
by Yain
Summary: Un rêve est un résultant de l'activité cérébrale la nuit. Comment était-il possible que cela se passe ( presque ) comme ce dernier? Je n'en sais rien, mais cela m'importe peu. [MikuXLuka] Yuri. In Progress, Add suggestions! [On Hiatus]


« Aahh… »

Un faible gémissement m'échappa alors que Luka, cette si belle créature me soufflait sur l'oreille. J'étais coincée entre le mur et ses… formes incroyablement généreuses. Sa main droite remontait le long de ma cuisse alors qu'elle s'appuyait au mur avec son autre main en me faisant prisonnière. Ses doigts longs et fins exploraient chaque parcelle de peau de ma cuisse exposée pour remonter ma jupe et caresser mes hanches. Ce toucher me paralysait de plaisir… je n'osai pas bouger de peur de la faire partir. Son visage s'approchant de mon cou, j'inclinai légèrement la tête sur le côté pour lui donner un plus grand accès. Ses lèvres s'y posèrent comme pour y déposer un baiser… ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Elle fit un suçon à l'endroit précis où ses lèvres avaient rencontré la douce peau de sa proie tout en le mordant légèrement puis le léchant.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, toutes ses actions m'excitaient. Je commençai à sentir des chatouilles en mon bas ventre. Je tournai ma tête pour rencontrer le regard de ma proie, de ma créature, de mon assaillante. Ils étaient magnifiques, ses yeux. Une fois de plus la tête disparaissait dans mon cou et s'apprêtait à assaillir ma petite poitrine...

« … M… Mi… ku… Miku… MIKU ! »

Je sursautai et regardai autour de moi en rencontrant le regard de ma colocataire.

« Je ne veux même pas imaginer ton rêve, vu la tête que tu tirais ! »

Je rougis me triturant les doigts des mains puis en me cachant sous la couette. Ce rêve… semblait si réel. Il était encore si vif dans mon esprit. Ce toucher, ce suçon, sa langue contre ma peau. A y repenser j'en rougissais encore plus.

La couette disparut subitement et ma colocataire, Lily, se mit par-dessus moi en me tenant les poignets à côté de la tête.

« Rêvais-tu de moi, petite cochonne? »

Je n'arrivais pas à m'y faire. Les plaisanteries de Lily étaient toujours un peu poussées. Peut être étais-je juste longue à la détente ? Passais-je à côté de quelque chose ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. J'aimais néanmoins fricoter avec Lily. Elle n'était pas ma petite amie et je ne prévoyais pas qu'elle le devienne. Nous étions simplement de bonnes colocataires.

Lily baissa la tête comme pour capturer mes lèvres mais j'évitai son approche en décalant ma tête légèrement sur le côté en lui lâchant un sourire nargueur.

« Désolé ma chaudasse, tu n'étais pas le moins du monde présente dans mon esprit »

Lily se redressa, toujours à califourchon sur moi et fit l'air de bouder. Alors qu'en voyant son visage je me mis à rigoler, celle-ci suivit le rythme et rigola à son tour. Nous avions l'air de deux belles idiotes à rigoler dans cette position. Elle finit par se rasseoir sur le bord du lit et je fis de même. Après quelques secondes je finis par me mettre sur ses genoux, lui faisant face, saisissant son visage de mes mains et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, en trouvant ma voie jusqu'à sa langue qui ne tarda pas à répliquer tout aussi activement alors que nous tombâmes à la renverse sur mon lit.

J'aimais embrasser. J'adorais ça. Et ce rêve m'avait excité, alors tant pis. Lily s'était pointée au mauvais moment. Je brisai le baiser pour respirer. Puis, au moment où elle ouvra à nouveau la bouche pour parler, je l'assaillis une fois de plus.

Lily était une charmeuse et, de ce fait, avait eut maintes aventures et relations. Elle savait bien embrasser et j'en profitais. Je finis par me relever, à bout de souffle, hors d'haleine, ma victime dans le même état.

« R... Rappelle-moi qui t'appelle chaudasse déjà… ? »

J'haussais les épaules avant de descendre du lit, et donc de Lily… Ahem… pour aller m'habiller. Je jetais sauvagement mes habits de nuit au sol, ce qui se résumait à un T-shirt, un soutien-gorge et une culotte, pour enfiler un ensemble de sous-vêtements propre et une robe une pièce blanche, peu détaillée. C'était l'été après tout.

Je me mis à repenser à mon rêve en réalisant que je ne connaissais aucune Luka dans mon entourage. Il m'avait vraiment fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte. Qu'était-ce ? Un rêve prémonitoire ? N'importe quoi. Toujours perdue dans mes pensées je sentis soudain et vis par la même occasion les bras de ma coloc' par-dessus mes épaules.

« Miiiku… »

Je soupirai. Comment avais-je pu oublier que la seule raison pour laquelle Lily me réveillait était pour que je lui cuisine son petit déjeuner ? Je lui saisis les poignets et la traina jusqu'à la cuisine.

« J'ai même le droit d'être remorquée aujourd'hui, trop bien. »

Je rigolai en entendant ça puis lui tapota sur la tête en lui disant de s'asseoir à table. Je me mis à cuisiner du bacon et des œufs au plat avec des toasts accompagnés de beurre. Aussitôt fini, j'y amenai sur la table de notre petit salon et posai avec délicatesse le tout.

De toutes évidences, Lily se rua sur la nourriture au moment où le premier contact avec la table fut établi, m'arrachant presque les plats des mains. Je rigolai en observant son comportement. Elle le remarqua et rougit un toast déjà à moitié dans la bouche.

« Quoi encore ? »

J'arrêtai donc de rire et lui fit un simple sourire de bienveillance.

« Je pense que je m'ennuierais sans toi, » lui répondit-je simplement.

Rapidement, nous terminâmes de manger et je me hâtai dans ma chambre pour m'y changer à nouveau. J'avais décidé de me rendre à la bibliothèque pour y étudier de sorte à ne pas avoir Lily sur le dos. Je pris mon sac à bandoulière, y fourra quelques livres d'économie et de droit avant de me hâter vers l'antre du savoir.

Le chemin ne fut pas long, même si j'avais du saluer les grand-mères du voisinage, toujours aussi gentilles quoique pipelettes. D'un simple signe de tête dirigé vers la bibliothécaire en guise de salutation, je me dirigea vers la fenêtre, à la table où j'allais étudier comme à mon habitude. De toutes évidences, la place était libre. Peu de monde venait ici, du moins, pour étudier. La bibliothèque de cet arrondissement était en fait assez réputée car ayant énormément de choix. Elle était donc idéale pour un quelconque bibliophile. L'atmosphère était apaisante, calme et une odeur de livre y régnait. Ce n'était pas dérangeant.

Après une bonne heure de travaille, n'ayant plus le cœur à m'arracher à la tâche, je décidai de déambuler dans les rayons pour y chercher un livre qui saurait peut être me faire rêver. J'avais laissé mes affaires à ma place, sans y prêter attention plus que ça.

Ne trouvant rien de particulièrement probant, je retournais vers ma place, en y remarquant une femme qui semblait jeune. Elle était grande, avait la silhouette fine soulignée par ses vêtements fins et moulants. Sa chevelure était lisse, de couleur rose pale et ressemblait à de la soie. Bien que captivée par cette divinité vivante, je décidai de m'approcher doucement derrière elle. Je passai mon regard par-dessus ses épaules et remarquai qu'elle lisait à la fois mes cahiers de révisions et le livre d'économie à côté. Je laissai un léger gloussement m'échapper sans faire vraiment exprès.

La femme se retourna l'air légèrement surprise par mon intervention soudaine. Son regard rencontra le miens et une fois de plus la personne me captiva. Ses yeux azures étaient si magnifiques que je ne su pas quoi dire en rencontrant son visage. Aucun mot du langage que je connaissais n'aurait pu décrire justement la beauté de cette jeune femme. Je ne savais pas quoi faire et seuls les mots de cette déesse purent me sortir de ma transe malgré sa voix tout aussi ensorcelante.

« Ummh… Excusez-moi. »

La réalité me revenait en tête et aussitôt j'agitai les mains l'air de mimer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème alors que les mots ne me revenait toujours pas. J'étais presque… stressée ? Je n'avais jamais ressenti de sentiments pareilles alors je n'en savais, à vrai dire, strictement rien.

« A-aucun problème, plutôt enchantée que mes bouquins semblent te plaire, » répondis-je finalement, en remarquant que je l'avais naturellement tutoyée.

« …vous plaire, » rajoutais-je pour me corriger. La femme rigola doucement et, étrangement, cela me détendit. Je me sentais plus à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait. Comment en quelques secondes pouvais-je perdre autant mes moyens devant une parfaite inconnue ?

« Tutoie moi, ça ne me dérange pas. Moi c'est Luka. »

Elle me tendit une main qui je serrai pour saluer. Comment aurais-je pu refuser une poignée de main d'une si belle personne ? Cela semblait tout simplement impossible. Je lui souris en retour.

« Et moi Miku, Hatsune Miku, Enchantée Luka. »

Maintenant les présentations terminée, pour le coup, je ne savais plus sur quoi enchainer. Rencontrer quelqu'un de cette manière n'était pas commun. De plus, souvent, lorsque des rencontres se présentaient, la discussion se terminait souvent aussi vite qu'elle n'avait commencé, c'est-à-dire par de simples phrases du type 'Quelqu'un m'attend' ou 'je dois encore m'occuper de quelque chose'… ou encore d'autres phrases. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre, moi qui n'aimais pas particulièrement accoster des personnes étrangères à mon entourage, je ne voulais pas laisser Luka partir de cette manière mais ne savais pas non plus comment m'y prendre. Luka gloussa une fois de plus en brisant le silence qui s'était installé durant le cours de ma pensée.

« Pour avoir lu tes notes et tes livres sans ta permission, je t'invite quelque pars. Ca te dit ? »

Quelle ne fut pas me surprise d'entendre ça. La joie s'emparait de ma personne alors que j'acceptais l'invitation après une nanoseconde d'hésitation, soit le temps que l'information ait atteint mon cerveau. Le sourire angélique que m'offrait Luka me confortait dans mon choix alors que je me mettais à ranger aussi rapidement que possible mes affaires. Une fois le tout classé et ranger soigneusement, je suivis Luka de prêt, qui marchait tout de même un peu vite.

« Je connais un endroit sympa vers chez moi, il faut prendre le métro si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

Je hochais la tête pour répondre favorablement et nous commencions à nous diriger vers la station la plus proche. J'avais l'impression d'agir de manière enfantine face à elle alors que cela ne me ressemblait pas du tout. J'agissais normalement en adulte responsable qui gérait tout et pensait à tout. Mais par une magie inconnue, mon comportement avec cette fille était inverse à la normal.

Sur le chemin du fameux endroit, j'appris beaucoup sur elle. Elle avait 24 ans, quatre de plus que moi, était étudiante en science et bilingue. Elle habitait seule depuis ses 19 ans et avait eut peu de relations à cause de ses études. Bientôt nous arrivions à un restaurant familial, qui servait à la fois repas, gâteaux, boissons chaudes, froides et bien d'autres choses. En y entrant je m'y sentis tout de suite à l'aise et le barman salua Luka qui lui fit signe en retour. Elle devait probablement venir ici souvent.

Luka prit deux gâteaux au citron et deux cappuccinos que nous avions décidé ensemble de commander puis notre conversation avait repris. Le temps passait vite et l'heure du déjeuner largement dépassée. Il était en effet 16h quand nous nous en étions rendu compte.

« Du coup, ça te dirait de venir passer la soirée chez moi ? Ma coloc' ne devrait pas te déranger je pense, » lui dis-je alors que Luka se leva en me répondant favorablement avant d'aller payer au comptoir la note.

Nous fîmes le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement et j'ouvrai la porte sans toquer ni sonner, simplement en lançant un 'Je suis rentrée ' pour avertir Lily. Luka referma la porte derrière elle et enleva ses chaussures comme moi.

« Mets toi à l'aise, n'hésite pas vraiment. »

Elle rougit légèrement avant de se pencher vers mon oreilles et pour me demander discrètement où se trouvaient les toilettes. Je souris en lui indiquant puis une fois partie je me dirigeais dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo pour en sortir du jus de fruit.

« Bon retour Miikuu~, » sembla dire une Lily me surprenant. Sans ne rien dire de plus elle me coinça contre un mur et captura mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose. Ah, cette sensation contre mes lèvres, cette douceur. J'avais un faible total pour les baisers. Je n'arrivais pas à résister. Je répondais aux avances affamées d'une Lily totalement bourrée puis la présence de Luka me revînt immédiatement en tête en entendant le bruit de la chasse d'eau. J'essayais de me débattre sans faire mal à Lily. Alors que je gémissais entre deux embrassades.

« S-Sto..Li-Lily.. »

Lily intensifiant le baiser je sentais mes jambes perdre leurs forces et je glissais contre le mur. Lily s'écarta et me lécha les lèvres avant de repartir dans sa chambres comme si de rien n'était. Et du coin de l'œil j'aperçue une Luka totalement ébahie par la scène qu'elle avait entrevu. J'avais du mal à reprendre le cours normal de mes pensées alors même que mon rêve de la nuit me revenait. Ca me manquait. J'avais envie de ça. Après une minute de silence total à la fois dans mon esprit et entre Luka et moi-même, je me relevais temps bien que mal.

« D-désolé que tu ais eu à observer ça… »

Luka semblait plus gênée qu'autre chose désormais et je n'avais pas le moins du monde idée de quelle pourrait être sa réaction vis-à-vis des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. J'espèrais du fond du cœur qu'elle ne soit pas homophobe où qu'elle ne le prenne pas dans le mauvais sens. Elle devait savoir que ce n'était que ma colocataire, mais après tout cela ne faisait que quelques heures que l'on se connaissait. Et si elle jugeait que tout ce que je lui avais dit était mensonge ? Et si elle décidait de partir ? Et si…

« Ummh… Non c'est moi je ne pensais pas que vous aviez une telle relation, désolé j'aurais du faire - »

Je ne pensais plus à rien, elle avait fait un quiproquo et s'était plus qu'évident, n'importe qui l'aurait fait, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse, pas elle, bizarrement.

« - Non ! Ce n'est pas comme ça, la coupais-je, nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Elle est alcoolisée, elle agit parfois comme ça dans cet état. J'ai honte. Désolé.»

Je regardais le sol, je ne savais pas exactement quoi faire ni comment réagir maintenant fasse à elle. Encore une fois s'était assez étrange. Elle s'approcha de moi et souleva mon visage en plaçant un doigt sous mon menton. Son expression était changée… dominante. J'en frissonnai. Je n'osais plus rien dire, totalement envoûtée par de regard incroyablement ensorcelant alors même que sans m'en rendre compte elle me poussait vers le mur. Et, une fois de plus j'étais coincé contre la parois rigide de mon appartement, soumise à mes pulsions primaires à cause d'une femme que j'avais à peine rencontré et invité dans mon appartement. Doucement son visage se rapprocha du miens et je fermais les yeux à l'approche de ma récompense. Une réaction chimique se produisit dans mon corps entier à l'instant même où les lèvres de Luka se posèrent sur les miennes. Le ressentis était totalement différent de celui que j'avais avec Lily. Ici tout était calculé, gentil, doux, attentionné… aimant. Oui. J'avais finalement compris. Dès le premier instant où je l'avais vu quelque chose c'était actionné en moi. Mon rêve me donnait docile et obéissante, mais c'était la bien une chose que je ne pouvais pas contrôler lorsque l'on m'embrassait. Aussitôt je changeais les positions, et bien que plus petite que Luka, j'atteignais ses lèvres sans trop de mal pour les dévorer comme mon met préférer. Sans même en demander la permission je forçai ma langue dans sa bouche pour explorer la sienne. Je caressai la sienne et chacune de nous deux se battait en recherche de dominance alors que nous faisions presque combat égal. Nos langues dansaient à la musique de nos cœurs respectifs et nous reprenions de temps à autre une respiration bien nécessaire avant de repartir dans nos aventures d'explorations. Le temps semblait arrêté alors même que les secondes s'écoulaient de manières illogiques. Je m'écartai au bout d'un certain temps en observant le visage rouge de Luka, si mignon et magnifique avant de laisser un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

« L-laisse moi te savourer un peu plus plus tard~. »

Le visage de Luka s'empourpra de plus belle alors que je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

* * *

Si vous êtes arrivé jusque la c'est que vous avez tout lu!

Voici donc une petite clarification!

Cette "OS" est une histoire qui n'est pas finie!

Vous me direz "Mais pourquoi publier une seule partie alors?" et bien pour avoir des avis simplement! L'Histoire, bien qu'incomplète pourrait très bien se finir de cette manière, mais je vous rassure ce n'est pas le cas. Je prévois de faire au moins 10000 mots à cette histoires, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais.

Je tiens également à préciser qu'il y a des fautes et oui. Pas mal même. J'ai en effet écris des imparfaits presque tout le long alors que j'aurais du écrire des passé simples. Je corrigerais ça plus tard. Il doit également y avoir d'autre fautes, mais bon il est 3:22 pardonnez moi.

Merci pour avoir lu tout ça! J'accepte les reviews volontiers! x3

UPDATE 1 :

Voila une première Update, pas complète. J'ai corrigé les imparfaits que j'avais fait à la place de passé simple jusqu'à "en remarquant que je l'avais naturellement tutoyée."

Point Grammaire : Les terminaisons d'un verbe du premier groupe ( en -ER ) au passé simple sont : Je -AI/Tu -AS/Il -A/Nous -ÂMES/Vous -ÂTES/Ils -ERENT. Ex : Mangeai, Mangeas, Mangea, Mangeâmes, Mangeâtes, Mangèrent. Je faisais moi même des erreurs, que l'on retrouve au final assez souvent, c'est à dire, dans un texte, quelqu'un écrivant "Je mangea/as" ou comme moi faire des imparfaits au lieu de passés simples.

Comment savoir où placer un passé simple si on a un doute! Toutes vos premières personnes sont conjuguées à l'imparfait alors que certaines de vos troisièmes personnes sont bien conjuguées au passé simple. Changez vos premières personnes en troisièmes personnes, c'est à dire, "Je mangeai" deviendra "Elle mangea". Voila Voila, Any question? MP :D ( Je suis pas non plus un exemple en terme d'orthographe et de grammaire, je fais ça juste pour aider où moi j'ai eu du mal :D )

Je tiens également à souligner une FAUTE volontairement laissée dans mon texte. Je hais par dessus tout la conjugaison de savoir au Subjonctif Imparfait. J'ai marqué dans mon texte, que je ne su. Voila, si vous désirez la bonne grammaire, je vous laisse le soin de la chercher. :D

Have fun~


End file.
